Trouble In Paradise
by CoFfEeGaL216
Summary: Tristan and Rory are together but something threaetens to tear them apart, watch and see how the couple works through their problems


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if i did cmm would still be on the show.  
  
Rating PG13  
  
A/N I don't really know where this is going so just bare with me.  
  
Sitting in Mr. Median's class I could do nothing but stare at her back, i can't understand why she isnt' talking to me he thought to himslef, what could i have done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can feel him watching me, boring holes into the back of my head with his eyes. I don't know exactly why I'm not talking to him, I mean I love him I really truely do, but I can't help but believe what she said. It hurts so bad, I can't dtand to breat with out him, I need him, I need to touch him, talk to him, kiss him. Medina just called on him, I love the sound of his voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went the rest of the day staring at her, longing for her. I see her at her locker, I run towards her.  
  
"Rory" I yell as I aproach.  
  
She spins around to see me, unable to look me in the eye I hear her mutter "Tristan I need to talk to you"  
  
I smile at her "Sure ROr, come on I'll take you home"  
  
We walk out to my car, I can feel her watching me, meeting me stride for stride. We get in the car and I pull out of the parking lot.  
  
She turns to me, "Tris don't interrupt me, just listen. I know you're wondering why I've been so distant and I'm not quite sure. I guess I'll start monday that's when this all happened. I was out with Paris and Madeline and Louise at the mall and we ran into Summer. She was saying how I was only another conquest, that you really still loved her and she was going to get you back. It scared me, everyone else was just a conquest so why should I think I'm anything more, and when she said she was going to get you back that scare the hell out of me, she's so perfect and blonde and popular, why would you want me when you could have her. It scared and hurt me so bad and I pulled back afraid of you hurting me, but at the same t8ime I was hurting you and that's not what I want to do."  
  
I can't breat as she's telling me this, Summer I could kill that girl, who does she think she is. I turn to look at her, tears streaming down her face.  
  
I can barely hear the words coming from my mouth, "Rory, you're not a conquest, at first whne you came to Chilton you were, but then I got to know you and I fell in love with you, and no matter what she says I never loved her I was only with her because I couldn't have you, it's been about you and only you for the past 2 years Rory, since the day you came to Chilton and I started calling you Mary. I Love you not her, I'll never be with her she's just another one of the ditzes, she may look good but she can't hold a candle to you, you are the moste beautiful person I've ever met on the inside and out."  
  
As tears stream down her face she smiles at me, that true genuine Rory Gilmore smile, but I can tell she still doesn't completely believe me, She has to believe me I would be lost with out her and yet I don't know how to convince her.  
  
She rests her head on my shoulder, playing with my tie, she looks up at me with those amazing blue eyes and I melt, "Tris, I believe you really I do and maybe i'm just insecure but what she said it's really bothering me and I love you and I want to be with you but everytime I look at you I hear what she said running through my head, I could maime her for even thinking about you let alone aproaching me about you. When she came up to us I though Paris was going to skin her alive, I wasn't going to talk to you today but Paris conviced me that I had to becuase if I didn't I was letting Summer win and I couldn't do that."  
  
"Rory" I say pulling her to me "I'm going to show you that what I said was true" I tell her as i bend down and kiss her.  
  
I put every fiber of my being into that kiss it statrs off gentle but I deepen it slowly and gradually trying to show her how much I love her, how much she means to me, that I wouldn't be alive with out her, as we break away she smiles at me, the tears have stopped flowing and she looks at me with pure unadultarated love, the way I want her to look at me for the rest of my life.  
  
I smile back at her "See that's how much I care about you I would never do anything to hurt you Ror, I love you and only you, I want to make you happy every chance I get and I'll do anything to do that for you"  
  
"Tristan I love you and I know you love me, it may take me some time to get back to where we were but now I love y ou and I want to love you forever" She tells me as she snuggles against me as I pull out from where we were parked on the side of the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel free, now he know's what happened, now i have him close to me again and I never want to loose that. Right now I would do anything to keep him this close to me for the rest of my life but I know there is nothing I can due at least notyhing than being me, because that's what he loves he loves me, not the people i'm friends with or the clothes i wear he truely loves me for me and yeah i was a conquest at one time but i'm not anymore and i haven't been for a long time and that's all that matters. 


End file.
